The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more specifically, to gas turbines with exhaust gas recirculation.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion gases, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion gases. Unfortunately, certain components of the combustor section are exposed to high temperatures, which may reduce the life of the components. Furthermore, cooling the components or combustion gases with oxidant may increase the concentrations of oxidant in the exhaust gas.